MATCH OF THE CéNTURY
by NESS1
Summary: no summary


Prologue  
  
  
"You're going done garry."said Ash "No way, my Charmeleon will burn you're Pikachu."said Garry  
They were in the tournoment jouir style 3 Pokemon battle. Garry 3 Pokemon Ash 1: Garry was on his last  
pokemon. While Ash was still on pikachu. "Pikachu ....Uh ..... Anything." said Ash Pikachu yelled out a   
word that didnt have pika or chu. "VEEGOOOOOO!!!!" said pikachu A stream of lightning came though   
the roof and struck pikachu . Then pikachu shoot a electric beam at charmeleon nocking him sky high .  
"Winner Ash and pikachu." said the referee. All right yell Ash.   
"Ash you've just won the jr.style tournement.You win the tournement badge, the trophy,  
and a new pokemon. Witch one will it be " said the annoucer "A raichu,cubone,charizard,psyduck,or a  
meowth." "I choose ......?" said Ash psyduck said pikachu. cubone said brock. a raichu said misty "I choose  
psyduck." said Ash "Here you go Ash see you at the next tournement.  
  
Chapter 1 The invatationi  
  
That night at the hotel, someone came into the room giving him a letter. "What does it say Ash ?" asked   
Mistey "I dont know its a puzzle i have to solve to get it open." said Ash It took half the night to figure it   
out. "I got it." he yelled waking up every body. "You did great." said Misty "What does it say." "It says pikachu  
is chosen 30 competender of 50 champs." said Ash "meet at Mystery Manision Mon. 8:00 am with pikachu."  
"Hey whats that." asked Brock "It says Brock and Misty bring you're staryu and geodude." said Misty  
"Let's go ok." "Ok!!." said Brock and Ash  
  
Chapter 2 The Rules  
AS they were leaving the manager gave them another letter. It was the same puzzle on the other letter so   
it was easy to solve. "It's the rules." said Ash "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Its says we can't be with our   
pokemon when they battle." "But we're sopose to be with our pokemon when they battle." said Brock  
"It allso says that it's a battle too the death." said Ash "And we may battle eachother." " But I don't want  
staryu to die." "Heres the battle fight schedule of the first 30 pokemon."  
1 charmander vs bulblsaur  
2 koffing vs raichu  
3 venusuar vs charmeleon  
4 buterfree vs squirturtle  
5 blastoise vs mankey  
6 beedrill vs pigeottoe  
7 pigey vs pigeyott  
8 psyduck vs spearow  
9 golduck vs gastly  
10 seel vs starme  
11 staryu vs goldeen  
12 jigglepuff vs mr. mime  
13 wiggletuff vs charizard  
14 grimer vs poliwrath  
15 poliwirl vs pikachu  
  
"Wow 30 pokemon. Hey theres pikachu and staryu." said Ash "Look theres more."  
  
16 poliwog vs cubone  
17 geodude vs onix  
18 weedle vs caterpi  
19 crabby vs slobro  
20 weepingbell vs ecans  
21 arcons vs meowth  
22 dragonire vs dragonite  
23 ivyasaur vs pikablue  
24 mew vs mewtwo  
25 missingo vs pikagold  
  
"A what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The all said together. Ash asked the pokedex what a pikablue, gold,  
mew, and mewtwo. It said they where new pokemon with a serprize pikablue formerd after raichu pikagold  
after pikablue. Mew was just there , mewtwo after mew. "I can't beleave my geodude has to fight onix  
he'll lose i know it." said brock  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 They make it to Mystery Mansion  
  
As Ash, Brock , and Misty hed to the high mountains (Where Mystery Mansion is). "Where are we." asked Mistey  
"We've been walking for hours. How much longer will it take Brock." "Where 1 mile away from the mansion."  
"OHHHHHH THANK GOODNESS." said Mistey "Hey is that the place up there."  
"Yah, I think so." saidAsh Then they all started to run to the mansion. "Hello anyone here." asked Ash "Hell-  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Ash fell onto a slide and slide all the way down  
to an office. A guy was sitting in the chair looking at a piece of paper. "A found you." said the guy "Hi Ash, I'm  
Marty Cle." "Hey i know you." said Brock when he got down here. "You the guy that found the clefairies."  
"Yep! You're right and I added them to the list." said Marty "Heres the new list."  
  
1 charmander vs bulbasuar  
2 koffing vs raichu  
3 clefary vs charmeleon  
4 buterfree vs squirturtle  
5 blastoise vs mankey  
6 beedrill vs pigeoto  
7 pigey vs pigeott  
8 psyduck vs spearow  
9 golduck vs gastly  
10 seel vs starme  
11 staryu vs clefable  
12 jigglepuff vs mr. mime  
13 wiggletuff vs charizard  
14 grimer vs poliwrath  
15 poliwirl vs pikachu  
16 poliwog vs cubone  
17 geodude vs onix  
18 weedle vs caterpi  
19 crabby vs slobro  
20 weepinbell vs ecans  
21 arcons vs meowth  
22 dragonire vs dragonite  
23 ivyasuar vs pikablue  
24 mew vs mewtwo  
25 missisingo vs pikagold  
26 goldeen vs venasuar  
  
"Wow! I deffently know my staryu will beat clefable." said Misty "Man my geodude is going to get crushed." said  
Brock "We start today." said Marty "Ash go to room 99 down the hall way. Misty go up stairs 2 flights to room 123.  
Brock go up stairs 5 flights to room 245.Bye now" So they left the office and went to the're rooms.They all slepted  
ontill a bell wrang and said staryu and clefable come now. So Misty took staryu too the areina and went to the stands  
to watch her fight biherself. Ash and Brock came to watch too.  
  
Chapter 4 Staryu's Victory  
  
" Staryu red clefable blue go!!!!" said the referee Staryu started with a starfire and swirl attack .  
but she couldnt get clefable. Suddenly clefable sang clefable clefable clefable . That put staryu asleep, clefable was   
about to pound when staryu popped up and did water cannons. Clefable was nocked out of the ring put didn't touch the  
ground and came at staryu. Clefable did hypnotysing blast but didn't afect her. She did starblast one last time  
nocking clefable out of the ring touching the ground. Suddenly vines popped out of the ground pulling clefable  
under ground. "What the heck was that!" yelled Ash "I don't know."replied Brock "I won wupy yah hehe  
all right." said Misty   
  
Chapter 5 poliwirl gone and here comes geodude  
  
It was pikachu's turn agaist poliwirl. "Poliwirl red pikachu blue go!" yelled the refferee "Pika veegoooo." said  
pikachu. like at the tournoment a flash of lightning came through the roof, struck pikachu pikachu shot a   
electric beam at poliwirl. Poliwirl went flighing to the outside ring. As befor vines shot up from the ground and  
grabbed poliwirl . It pulled him underground. "Pikachu won I can't believe it." said James "And we have 5   
pokemon (well3 actully koffing and golduck got taken under) and he has 1." "PAtients James, will win one sooner or  
later." said Jessey "Right meowth." "Right" said meowth  
"Geodude red onix blue go." said the ref. onix slamed the ground shakeking geodude to the ground.  
Geodude pushed onix out of the ring but he lifted vhis tail so it woundnt touch. Then geodude got an idea he   
started pushing onix side ways. Onix lost his ballance and fell sideways out of the ring. "Wow! That geodude can push  
meo." said meowth "Very rare for a geodude with that strength." Meowth smiled an evil smile.  
"All Right our pokemon are still in the run." said Brock "My geodude is alive." "Don't you mean gravler."  
said Misty "He's evolving, nowonder he was strong." "This is great, all right wuppy yah hehe." said Brock  
"You have to tell Marty" said Ash "I allready know" said Marty from behind them. "Hi Marty" said Misty  
"Hi to you all."said Marty "I want you to come with me ok." "O.k."said Ash, Brock, and Misty  
  
Chapter 6 Mew, Mewtwo ,pikablue-gold, ivyasuar,pikachu to pikagold and the glitch   
  
"What are those blue and gold things." asked Misty "There real cute." "Pikablue and pikagold." said Marty  
"There new pokemon found after raichu people say its pika blue then pikagold. But I discovered if you ad moonstone  
that got electrified he'll become a pikablue same with a pikachu too. Now if you ad fire stone with moonstone blasted with  
electricity will make a raichu a pikagold and a pikachu a pikablue. Now if it's water,and thunder stone blated with electricuty  
will do nothen to a raichu but make a pikachu a pikagold." "Cool I got a thunder and a fire stone." said Ash  
"Use it wisely kid."said Marty "I got water stone." said Misty "We can make pikachu stronger. Lets try it o.k."  
"I guess, but only if he want's too." said Ash "Pikachu come here." "Pi pi pick pikachu."(I'll be there in a sec ok.)  
"Pikachu wuold you like too become a pikagold." asked Brock "pikapik chu."(Sure I do) "All you have to do is blast these  
crushed water and thunder stone with electricity." said Misty "Ohh and pikagolds can talk english." said Marty "COOOL."  
said Misty "O.k. pikachu." "pichu"(o.k.)said pikachu Pikachu blasted the cruched stones with electricity.  
When they look at the crushed stones, they saw another kind of stone. "I call it wuder stone." saidMarty  
"It also works on cat,dog,electric,and water pokemon." "Ready pikachu." askedAsh "pakpika veegoo"( i'm ready Ash)  
"Here we go." yelled Brock Misty took the stone and put it on pikachu. Pikachu started to glow then he yelled vegooooooo.  
A flash of lighting struck pikachu. Then a big ball of fire came down on pikachu . Steam was every where.  
When it cleared a gold tail with a ball on it was sticking out of the ground. "Pikachu you ok." asked Ash "I'm fine."  
said a tiny soft voice in eglish. "I'm a pikagold now." "Wow you're even cuter than befor pikagold." said Misty  
"Why thank you." said pikagold "Oh I allmost forgot to show you the other rooms." said marty  
"Have you ever heard of or seen a mew or a mewtwo." asked Marty "We heard ,but we havn't seen one." said Brock  
"Well here they are." said Marty "WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said the gang along with pikagold.  
"There amazing." said Misty "And pretty." "On to ivyasaur and the glitch." said Marty  
"Hey theres ivyasaur , but wheres the glitch." said Brock " I only see a mississingo" " But the mississngo is the glitch."  
said Marty "It's a mecanical pokemon and it has a glitch thats perfect. It only has one attck that changes into other attacks.The power to  
transform into the other pokemon its fighting. And has one disatvantege. Electric pokemon." "Woh that great for me but what about them."  
said Ash "They got rock and water pokemon." "I dought the'll fight missingo." said Marty Suddenly the anouser  
said "Mississingo and venasaur report at ring 4 now."  
  
Chapter 7 The next fighting list   
  
1 charmander vs raichu  
2 clefary vs buterfree  
3 blastoise vs beedrill   
4 pigeiott vs psyduck  
5 gastley vs starme  
6 staryu vs jigglepuff  
7 wiggletuff vs grimer  
8 cubone vs pikagold  
9 graveler vs weedle  
10 crabby vs ecans  
11 meowth vs dragonire  
12 pikablue vs mew  
13 goldeen vs mississingo  
  
"Yikes Brock if we win next 1,2,or3 times we might face eachother." said Ash "Misty you to promopbly."  
"Yah." said pikagold "Man." said Brock   
  
  
Chapter 8 Staryu falls asleep  
  
"Staryu red jigglepuff blue GOOOO!!!!" said the ref. Staryu blasted her starfire : missed. Jggle puff begins to sing . Staryu blast at her befor she   
hears it, nocking her down. She gets up and sings real load. Staryu star wips her befor she fell asleep. Jigglepuff pounds her out of the ring  
and onto the ground. As uasual the vines came up and grabed her. As they pulled her down in the ground.   
Misty runs up saying no nonononono!!!!!!!!!! But it's to late they got her. Ash and Brock ran up behind her  
"Whe're sorry Misty about staryu." said Ash "I wonder whe're they took her." "We have to get her back that was my  
training pokemon my 1st one (sniffle)(sniffle)(crying)." said Mistey   
  
Chapter 9 Pikachu (pikagold) meets cubone again  
  
"O.k. pikagold you remmeber the last cubone you beat." asked Ash "Yes." said pikagold "Do what you did to him to him."  
said Ash "O.k." "O.k." said pikagold Pikagold red cubone blue GOOOOOO!!!!" said the ref.  
pikagold though his balltail down creating a dust storm then he ran up and hit cubone in the gut. Then he yelled out  
gold veegoo pika pika gold BOOOOOOM!!!!!! a bunch of dust collected and turned into electric balls.  
Then pikagold yelled out veegooooooooooooooo lightning struck pikagold then he shot an electric beam at cubone. Cubone moved out of the way when the beam hit the electric balls  
an explosion happend cubone went flying out of the ring. When the dust cleared cubone was gone and pikagold  
was still standing. There was a electric sheild around him. "Pikagold that ain't what i ment by the way you did it last time."  
said Ash "But that was so cool." "Yay!!'' said pikagold  
  
Ch. 10 graveler beets weddle (real short ch.)   
  
"Graveler red weedle blue GO!!!!!" said the ref. Graveler throse rocks at weedle cruching and nocking him out of the ring.  
vines come up take him down. END OF CH.  
  
Ch.11 the nexted fighting list one player added  
  
1 raichu vs clefary  
2 blastoise vs psyduck  
3 gastly vs jiggleypuff  
4 wiggletuff vs pikagold  
5 graveler vs ecans  
6 meowth vs mew  
7 mississingo vs bulbasuar  
  
"Goody , I get to fight wiggletuff." said Ash "Easy as pie." "Yah right ." said misty "My staryu was beaten by a   
jigglepuff. You going to face her evolved self." "Misty is right." said Brock "Pikagold will you be careful, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."  
asked Ash "O.k. Ash." said pikagold  
  
Ch. 12 A flash back at meowth,ecans, and koffing (short version)  
  
  
"Meowth red arcons blue GOOOOO!!!" said the ref Meowth did coin attack, missing a for inches  
He scatches arcons inthe face stuning him for a few minutes he did coin attack again nocking arcons out of the ring.  
"Meowth red dragonire blue GOOOOO!!!" said the ref Dragoniredid dragon rage burning meowth this made him so mad he yelled out  
"Kitty cat smack beam." his eyes grow narrower and started to glow. They shot a laser beam blowing drgonire out of the ring.  
  
"Weepinbell red ecans blue go." Ecans grabs weepinbell and throughs him out of the ring.  
"Crabby red ecans blue go." Ecans poisons crabby then smacks him out of the ring.  
  
"Koffing red raichu blue go." koffing did smog attack then tackeled raichu. Raichu did electric ball trow  
nocking koffing out of the ring. ( short version on) |  
V  
Ch. 13 wiggletuff is done for, but sorry goes to graveler and Brock  
  
"Wiggleytuff red pikagold blue gooo!!!" said the ref "Pika pika gold veegooo slam" pikagold slamed hard when he  
said that , and electricityfollowed the ground to wigglepuff how started to sing. "MEGA SONIC BLAST"  
yelled pikagold blocking the singing . The electricity finally got to wiggle tuff then stoped. Pikagold ran at wiggletuff  
nocking him and her out of the ring. pikagold yelled out "Thunder blast" that made him go straight to the ring.  
wiggletuff hits the ground hard. Vines come up and grab wiggletuff pulling her under ground.  
"Wait to go pikagold." yelled everyone "Thank you." replied pikagold "Hey you next against TEAMROCKET!"  
"I am?" said Brock confused "No theres teamrockets over there with ecans and meowth." said pikagold scared  
"Why are you here team rocket?" askedBrock "Meo here for the tournement my friends cubone,golduck,and koffing have been taken  
bi the vines i want to win them back." said meowth "Oh before i forget ecans and graveler are next so here you go ecans."  
"Gravler red ecans blue GOOOO!!!!" said the ref Ecans started to try and bite graveler. But kept on missing.  
graveler thuogh rocks at him but missed also. finally they got tangled together. ecans bites graveler. He feels weezy  
finally he falls out of the ring.The vines come up and grab him . They start to pull him under ,but Brock grabs hold of  
graveler. The vines are to strong they pull Brock under along with graveler "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Yelled  
Ash, Misty,and pikagold.  
  
Ch. 14 The next fight schedule one player added  
  
1 raichu vs psyduck  
2 jigglepuff vs pikagold  
3 ecans vs mew  
4 mississingo vs cubone  
  
Ch. 15 the fusions  
"What are you going to do with pikagold Marty?" asked Ash "He and 8 other pokemon were chosen to be fused   
together." said Marty "What do you mean sir?" asked one of the trainers who pokemon were chosen.  
"I'm going to fuse 2 pokemon together, in other words im going to cobine them together." said Marty  
"Pikagold and jiggle puff step in that machine please, thankyou cobine now." He press a butten that started the machine.  
A bolt of electricity shot down blinding us for a sec. When it cleared Marty screamed out it worked it worked.  
What we saw was a pikapuff that spoke english mixed with jigglepuff language. It was the same color of a pikagold  
and the same tail, but it was shaped like a jigglepuff with the curl.Also there was two of them one for the trainer  
and one for Ash. "Wow this is better than a pikagold." said Ash "You two will have to come up with a name for it."  
said Marty They thought and they thuoght and disided on pikapuff. "Now Ash pick a number, you too Ace."  
"6." said Ash "5." said Ace "It was 9 " said Marty "you're pika puff will be the one to fight."  
Next was a psyduck+ a cubone= a psybone  
Then starme + beedrill = drillme  
then a staryu "MY STARYU!!!!" yelled Misty "Thats why theres two of everything." said Marty  
staryu + pikablue = yublue  
  
Ch. 16 The new fighting list  
  
1 raichu vs pikapuff  
2 psybone vs drillme  
3 yublue vs mew  
4 ecans vs mississingo  
  
Ch. 17 raichu vs pikapuff, yublue vs mew , and ecans goes bi bi  
  
"Raichu red pikapuff blue gooo." "Pikasheild tubo boost puff." when he said that he went so fast at  
raichu he went flying out of the stadium. The vines caught him and pulled him under ground.  
  
"O.k. Do you best yublue ." said the pokemon trainer who'se yublue got chosen.  
"Yublue red mew blue go." said the tired ref. When the whisle blew mew kick yublue without warning.  
Then mew used psy beam on her. blasting her to the vines. taking her under.  
  
"Now ecans don't you dare loose or yuo'll be taken by the vines." said James and Jesse "To   
bad meowth didn't make it that mew is so fast real rare." said James "Mississingo red ecans blue go."  
said the ref. When he said go mississingo turned into ecans. The real ecans got confused and walked out of the ring.  
The vines got him.  
  
Ch. 18 pikapuff vs psybone ( short version)  
  
"Psybone red pikapuff blue go ." "Pikasheild puff cream sing blast" pikapuff makes sheild,  
  
shoots a beam of puff cream, then sings a blasted tune nocking psybone out of here to the vines.  
  
Ch. 19 mew beats mississingo bad and is after pikapuff (short version)  
  
"Pikapuff red mew blue go " says the ref "pikagold jigglepuff dragon spirit blast to psycik powers"  
pikapuff flames up into a giant pikapuff and picks up mew with mind controll power and placing him down on  
the outside ring. Vines wipped up fast at mew grabbing and pulling him under.  
  
  
Ch. 20 The awards and a serprize  
  
"Wow you won pikapuff." said Ash "I wonder were brock went." "O.k. o.k. Award time ." said Mart  
"First chose youre 2 cobined pokemon there names are displayed on that tag."  
1 drillme  
2 yublue  
3pikapuff  
4 psybone  
5 mewlax  
6 cuyu  
7 stargold  
8 pikatuff "I choose pikatuff and psybone ." said Ash "O.k. pick two pokemon." saidMarty  
1 mew  
2 mewtwo  
3 cubone  
4 jigglepuff  
5 wiggletuff  
6 raichu  
7pikablue  
8pikachu "I choose cubone and jigglepuff." "Now here's youre death tournement badge." said Marty  
"Ohh and heres youre friend Brock and geodude." "I thought you had a graveler now." said Misty "I did   
the punishment for losing is get shocked done a little." said Brock "Ohhh one thing Ash I got an invatation for  
you to a pokemon battle party." said Marty "3 rules 1 No battling 2 No drinking or smoking 3 pokemon trainers  
and younement winners only." "Cool." said Ash "Ohh and they give away trophys to pokemon and trainer.  
  
  
  
Epilogue at the party  
  
"O.k. This next pokemon trophy "The wierdest pokemon"." said Ted the award giver "IT's a tie pikapuff  
and pikatuff." Pikapuff and tuff were jumping with joy. "Boythey can jump." said the guy behind us.  
The pikas ran up there and got there award of curse Ted had to help them get there award to there seat.  
"Next Award is for "Most transformed pokemon " said Ted "The winner is pikapuff. And thats all for the pokemon  
awards. "Wow pikapuff 5 trophys and pikatuff 2 awards your real good." said Misty "And cute."  
"Wait theres 2 more awards." yelled Ted "For the besttrio award. IS a tie against gary and Ash.   
"GARYS HERE!!!!!!!!" yelled Ash They got the award befor gary did so they wouldnt have to be on stage  
with them. "Next award is having the most badges" said Ted "The winner is Ash." "All rightyo." said Ash  
The  
n  
d 


End file.
